Pídeme lo que quieras
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Bakugou está tan preocupado por conseguir un regalo de navidad dente, que lo último que se espera al llegar a casa es encontrar a un chico vestido de Santa Claus sentado en su sala / One-shot - TodoBaku - Regalo para You call me Jane


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Horikoshi-sensei_

 _Este fic va dedicado a You call me Jane por un intercambio de fics navideño_

* * *

 **Pídeme lo que quieras**

 **.**

 **.**

—Sabes que viendo la vitrina los regalos no van a hablarte y decirte que los lleves, ¿verdad?

—Cállate.

—Es que llevamos ya cinco minutos parados aquí.

—Kaminari, por favor.

—Es que…

—Cierra la maldita boca, Sparky.

Hace frio y el vaho sale de sus bocas cada vez que hablan, y la gente pasa y pasa por detrás de ellos caminando por la vereda, y el pequeño grupo de Bakugou desde hace cinco minutos que no se ha movido de donde esta porque Katsuki se ha quedado observando el interior de la tienda desde ahí, buscando algo que pueda comprar para su compañero de piso/novio. Pensar en el término aun le revuelve un poco el corazón.

—Podemos ir a otra tienda, si quieres —le dice Mina ladeando la cabeza, sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

Bakugou bufa, molesto consigo mismo, porque han pasado quizás por unas siete tiendas y aun no se decide por nada que comprar.

—Nah, entremos aquí y ya —responde frunciendo más el ceño rubio, entrando a la tiendita.

Mina le sigue, así como Kirishima, pero Sero y Kaminari prefieren quedarse afuera a morirse de frio porque el lugar es muy pequeño para que los cinco anden buscando algo que en realidad no saben que es.

Porque Bakugou debería saber que quiere comprarle a Todoroki, porque después de dos años saliendo a lo mejor debería saberlo. Aunque en su defensa, cada vez que pasaban por cumpleaños o navidad, pasaba algo y no podían pasar ese día juntos. En realidad, a ninguno de los dos le importaba, por lo que no se compraban regalos ni nada parecido. Sin embargo, desde que han empezado a vivir juntos, Bakugou por alguna razón se ha sentido un poco… responsable, por así decirlo. Responsable de tener que estar al tanto de Shouto, o responsable de mantener una relación que no sea aburrida. Porque si él iba a ofrecerle su tiempo y un espacio en su podrido corazón, tenía que ser por una relación que valiera la pena. Y no es que Bakugou estuviera con Shouto por pena, sino porque en verdad ese apático le gustaba, de alguna manera.

Ahora van a pasar su primera Navidad juntos, y esta vez será sin interrupciones, sin alguno de ellos teniendo un viaje inesperado o enfermándose. Serán ellos dos, y ya. Aunque por lo que ha oído a lo mejor algunos compañeros de su antigua clase de la escuela tienen planeado hacer una cena o algo así, pero Bakugou no está ansioso por participar, y no sabe si Todoroki pensará igual. Por el momento, solo ha pensado en comprarle algo porque la jodida responsabilidad le araña el interior del cuerpo.

Sigue sin saber exactamente que debería comprarle, porque al parecer está esperando a que el regalo salga a plena vista y vuele hasta su cara y le diga que lo lleve, así como había bromeado Kaminari. Pero eso no va a suceder. Así que solo le queda buscar algo que a Shouto al menos le sirva, algo que no pueda estar tirado por ahí acumulando polvo como lo sería un adorno cualquiera.

Aunque después de todo ese tiempo, aún no sabe que podría darle a Shouto. Está la opción de comprarle un juego de tazas de té que vio hace dos tiendas, pero esas cuentan en parte como adorno, así que tiene que ser otra cosa.

En ese momento se detiene frente a una repisa llena de bufandas de miles de colores, y está a un segundo de sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su abrigo y revisar todas ellas, pero se abstiene y observa las bufandas frunciendo el ceño, apretando los puños contra su ropa, enfurruñado.

Kirishima lo observa desde un costado, antes de dar dos pasas y rebuscar él mismo entre las bufandas.

—Llévale esta —le dijo pasándole una bufanda amarilla con lunares rojos y blancos—. Se parece a ti, así te tendrá presente todo el tiempo.

—Pero qué dices.

—Es solo algo que me parece.

—Yo opino que está bien —dice Mina acercándose por el otro lado.

Bakugou mira la bufanda, con el ceño fruncido y pensativo.

—Yo creo que, aunque le compres una bolsa de maníes a él va a gustarle, porque se lo has dado tú —le comenta su amiga, sin dejar de sonreírle.

—Es cierto —concuerda Kirishima animadamente.

—Es que… —dice Bakugou, rascándose el cuello—…preferiría darle algo, no sé, más…

—¿Detallista?

—Quizás.

—Vaya… quien diría —dice Mina, realmente sorprendida.

Bakugou la mira sin entender.

—Es que no pensé que llegaría el día en que Bakugou quisiera comprarle algo significativo a alguien. Es muy lindo de tu parte.

Katsuki no puede evitar chasquear la lengua.

—No es la gran cosa.

—Amigo, seguro que Todoroki se muere de felicidad porque le regalas algo —le dice Kirishima—. Él no sabe que le vas a comprar algo, ¿verdad?

—Pues no.

—Entonces es mejor.

—Las sorpresas siempre son mejores.

Bakugou los mira a los dos, y como el ánimo de ambos se le pega, pero, aun así, sigue sin estar seguro. Y él no es así, de acomplejarse la vida por una persona, pero Todoroki tiene la manía de sacar lados así de él sin que lo pida, y sin que se lo espere.

Al final, a lo mejor tal vez acepte ir a esa cena que están organizando los muchachos, porque no quiere que la noche de navidad sea aburrida por entregarle una simple bufanda. Podría cocinarle la cena, pero tendría que ir a comprar las cosas en ese momento. Se pregunta si Shouto estará en casa, y qué estará haciendo.

Sin embargo, Bakugou no sabe, que al otro lado de la ciudad Shouto está prácticamente en su misma situación. Frente a una de las tiendas del centro comercial, observando la vitrina pensando en que hacer.

—Quizás deberías regalarle un libro —suelta Iida tras de él.

—¿Qué clase de libro?

—No sé, ¿uno sobre el control de la ira?

—No queremos que Kacchan lo odie.

—No creo que me odie por eso…

—¿Por qué no un recetario?

—O mejor solo comida —dice Ochako entonces—. Vamos a comprar cosas para que le hagas la cena.

—No sé, es que pensaba decirle para ir a la fiesta que Jirou y Yaoyorozu están organizando —reflexiona Shouto—. Aunque no sé si querrá ir.

—Mmm, es que no se me ocurre qué podrías darle a Kacchan —se lamenta Izuku, antes de bromear—. A menos que te quieras regalar a ti mismo.

Shouto parece no escucharlo en su momento, pero tras pasados unos cinco segundos de procesar esa idea, su expresión cambió, como si hubiera sido iluminado por la gracia divina de la navidad. Sin embargo, sus amigos, quienes lo observaban muy atentamente, palidecieron.

—No —dice Ochako.

— _Oh no_ —le siguen Tenya e Izuku a la par.

Shouto gira sobre sus pies y busca con la mirada, hasta que se detiene en una de las tiendas al otro lado del inmenso corredor. Y la idea crece.

—Vamos —le dice—. Debo comprar un disfraz.

.

.

.

Hace que envuelvan la bufanda en papel satinado de un color rojo brillante, y le pone un lazo blanco encima, de ahí Katsuki se despide de sus amigos y va de camino a su casa en los suburbios, con la noche cayéndole encima. No va a preparar una cena, porque reconsidera la idea de él mismo diciéndole a Shouto que vayan a la fiesta que están organizando los demás, solo porque no quiere aburrirse tanto (aunque siente que igual se va a aburrir) y poder comer gratis.

Sin embargo, cuando cruza la puerta de entrada y se dirige a la sala a paso desganado, lo que ve sentado tras el kotatsu en el centro del lugar lo congela justo donde está. Porque no se lo cree.

—Hola, Katsuki.

Quiere gritar, o reír. Lo que llegue primero, pero prefiere esperar a ver que dice el maniático vestido de Santa Claus que tiene por novio ahí sentado.

—Shouto, qué demonios.

—No soy Shouto, soy Santa Claus —le dice con su voz monótona de siempre—. Y he venido esta noche a decirte que puedes pedirme lo que quieras.

Se pregunta qué clase de juego sexual es ese, y cómo se le ocurrió tremenda desfachatez. Tiene planeado preguntarlo, pero lo único que sale de su boca es una risa, alta y estruendosa, que continua durante largo rato, tanto que hace que le duela el estómago y se lo tenga que sostener, doblándose hacia adelante.

—Pero qué- tú, por qué, ay mi puto Dios —suelta entre risa y risa, con las lágrimas amenazando a salir de sus ojos porque no puede más—. Esto es demasiado.

—Oh, por favor —dice Shouto levantándose, de repente avergonzado—. Ya deja de reírte.

Al parecer entra en pánico cuando Katsuki saca el celular y empieza a tomarle fotos.

—Katsuki, no.

—Cállate la boca —ordena Katsuki, riendo todavía—. Me has dicho que te pida lo que sea, así que ahora déjame inmortalizar tu desfachatez.

Shouto suspira con cansancio.

—No sé cómo pensé que sería buena idea.

—¿Creíste que iba a jugar esto contigo vestido de Santa? —cuestiona Bakugou—. Joder, no. Eso es perturbador. No vamos a grabar una porno o algo así.

—¿…acaso tú-?

—Dios, no —le corta Katsuki, entre divertido y alterado—. Espérate a San Valentín, por lo menos.

—Está bien, iré a cambiarme.

—No, no, no, detente, quédate así.

—Bakugou, por favor, no.

—Que te calles, ven.

Le toma de la mano y hace que los dos se sienten en el kotatsu. Bakugou se le pega como lapa mientras Todoroki parece estar reflexionando sus decisiones de vida.

—Creo que es muy tarde para que te arrepientas.

—Al menos te hice reír. Eso no lo consigo casi nunca.

—Porque no tienes sentido del humor y el mío es demasiado negro. Pero esto —le jala un costado del traje rojo de felpa—, esto es hilarante para cualquiera. Es más, ¿sabes quién más creerá qué es hilarante?

—No lo digas.

—El montón de inútiles que tenemos como amigos van a creerlo. ¿Esto fue idea de Deku?

—Él tuvo la idea de regalarme a mí mismo.

—Hmm, eso no suena mal, pero le quita lo chistoso a esta noche.

—Dime que no vas a hacer que vaya así.

—Apuesto que no se esperaran a que Santa llegue antes de medianoche.

Shouto maldice y grita en silencio, mientras Katsuki va a cambiarse para la fiesta, aunque lo único que hace es cambiarse la playera que lleva encima. Le dice que se vayan de una vez porque de todas formas la casa de Yaoyorozu queda a como dos distritos y como irán en auto ahí hacen hora. Además, que Bakugou le dice que quiere que Santa conduzca para él.

Pero antes de salir, Katsuki se da cuenta de algo cuando se pone la bufanda encima.

—Espera —le dice, mientras busca el paquete que se le cayó en la entrada por tanto reírse.

Rompe el papel satinado antes de que Shouto pregunte nada, y le pone la bufanda encima, alrededor del cuello y la barba blanca falsa.

Todoroki se queda callado cinco segundos observando el repentino regalo.

—Oh, se parece a ti.

—Eso me han dicho. Vamos de una vez.

Para cuando llegan al parecer ya están todos sus conocidos, los cuales ríen largo y tendido al ver a Shouto, y él pide que no lo molesten, pero Katsuki los incita a reír más.

—Hey, hey, no se vayan a escapar de la tradición —les dice Ochako, señalándolos.

Ellos al principio no entienden nada, pero luego se dan cuenta de que Uraraka no los señala a ellos sino lo que hay encima de sus cabezas. No se sorprenden al ver el pequeño muérdago ahí colgando de un hilo, y Bakugou se pregunta cuantos pobres inútiles tuvieron que hacer lo mismo que hará él en un segundo.

Vergüenza es algo de lo que carece, así como Shouto, por lo que no es problema tomarlo de una mejilla con una mano y con la otra quitarle la barba falsa de la cara para besarlo, profundo y cálido, como les gusta.

—Ja, al final besar a Santa no es tan perturbador.

—Oh, por favor.

.

.

 **\- fin -**


End file.
